Fly me home
by mullu
Summary: La escena se parece tanto que cuando lo ve en la puerta le toma un minuto darse cuenta de que no está alucinando. SandorxSansa.


**Nota de la autora:** Escrito para Pauny, para el I Intercambio de Fanworks de la comunidad Invernalia (livejournal), en base a una de esas ideas brillantes que tienen mis amigos a las 3 de la mañana y la canción "Little Bird" de Rachael Cantu, a quien debe su título. (Prompt: Sandor/Sansa, que tenga mucho angst.)

* * *

**Fly me home**

La escena se parece tanto que cuando lo ve en la puerta le toma un minuto darse cuenta de que no está alucinando.

Era de esperar que sucediera tarde o temprano. El padre de Alayne sabe jugar muy bien el juego, pero tiende a subestimar a sus oponentes. Cuando el secreto se cuela en el viento helado que baja por las faldas de la montaña y los nobles del valle comprenden lo que Lord Baelish esconde bajo la manga, la fortaleza se enciende en llamas como una almena clamando por ayuda.

El Nido de Águilas está construido para soportar cualquier ataque. Pero ya no están en el Nido de Águilas.

Alayne observa las llamas extenderse por el patio desde la ventana, las imagina consumiendo los tapices de las Puertas de la Luna, la silla del Señor del Valle con todas sus raíces. No son llamas verdes, pero se parecen lo bastante bajo el cielo cobalto de la montaña como para que Alayne recuerde a Sansa atrapada entre dos enemigos, los gritos y el choque de espadas lejanas, el falso refugio de paredes de piedra, un hombre grande como un castillo escondido en su cama, borracho de miedo, ofreciéndole una protección que la asustaba todavía más que las llamas. Recuerda el fantasma de su peso inmovilizándola contra la cama, el vino en su aliento, el horror de las cicatrices a la luz del fuego, el filo del cuchillo contra su garganta. Han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces, ha aprendido tanto, ha crecido tanto, que a ella misma la sorprende lo infantil de su reacción cuando abre el baúl y busca la vieja capa manchada de sangre bajo todos los vestidos. Su lado racional comprende que las llamas no llegarán a la torre (Invernalia vale demasiado, aún destruida, como para que los señores del valle se arriesguen a ello). Pero de alguna manera completamente irracional, solo se siente segura una vez envuelta en el viejo harapo blanco.

(Un himno a la madre le viene a los labios, junto al fantasma de un beso áspero y casi ausente, casi imaginado.)

La escena se parece tanto que cuando lo ve en la puerta le toma un minuto darse cuenta de que no está alucinando.

Ya no lleva el yelmo de perro y solo cubren su cuerpo algunas piezas sueltas de cuero endurecido. Tiene el cabello sucio y se apoya con dificultad sobre la pierna izquierda, pero de alguna manera parece más saludable, más fuerte incluso de lo que parecía en Desembarco. La observa un momento como si también él estuviera sorprendido de encontrarla allí. Luego frunce el seño y avanza, estira una mano hacia la capa blanca (y Sansa cae en la cuenta, no con poca vergüenza, de que no es una alucinación, de que Sandor Clegane realmente está allí y acaba de encontrarla envuelta en su vieja capa), traga saliva con gesto grave y sacude la cabeza.

- Pajarito idiota,- dice, la mirada clavada en la capa. Pero hay más asombro que irritación en su voz.

Sansa recuerda el tiempo en que no se atrevía a mirarlo de frente. Su rostro cuenta una historia dura, demasiado dura para un pajarito con la cabeza llena de canciones. Pero la cabeza de Sansa se ha llenado de tantas cosas desde entonces que las cicatrices ya no le impiden reconocer las otras historias que cuentan los ojos grises, los gestos endurecidos, la búsqueda de la luz al final del camino, la violencia enterrada, la esperanza aplastada (una y otra vez) y su eterna lucha por resurgir.

Se observan en silencio, iluminados por una batalla que parece de pronto lejana, ajena, como si la alucinación no fuera ésta, sino el sonido distante del acero contra el acero.

(Sansa ya no recuerda el filo del cuchillo contra su garganta, el miedo helándole la sangre, Desembarco ardiendo en llamas verdes. Solo recuerda el calor de un cuerpo enorme sobre el suyo, el vino que casi podía saborear en su aliento, promesas de seguridad susurradas en la noche.)

Pero la batalla, mucho más cercana de lo que el ensueño hace creer, rompe el momento. Dos hombres cruzan la puerta armados con espadas. Y desprotegido como está sin su armadura, Sandor Clegane aún se eleva sobre ellos, alto como una torre, amenazante como un perro rabioso. La pelea es veloz y violenta. Las espadas chocan una vez, dos, uno de los hombres cae con el brazo cercenado allí donde la armadura se separa para permitirle el movimiento, el otro suelta la espada cuando dos manos enormes le aplastan el cráneo contra la pared de piedra. Cuando Sandor Clegane voltea con las manos machadas de sangre, algo se ha cerrado en su mirada (cuando Sandor Clegane voltea, ha vuelto a ser el Perro).

- Sígueme,- dice.

No hay promesas esta vez. No hay preguntas ni permisos. Sansa asegura la capa sobre sus hombros y lo sigue.

La Puerta de la Luna es apenas un castillo. Cruzan unos pocos pasillos antes de llegar al patio, guiándose por los sonidos para huir de la batalla. Cuando los pasos se acercan, el Perro la empuja tras alguna esquina, hacia alguna habitación abandonada. Las manos enormes le sujetan los hombros con sorprendente delicadeza, el rostro quemado la observa alerta, ninguno respira hasta que los pasos se pierden y vuelven al camino.

Sienten el calor antes de ver las llamas.

El fuego parece alzarse en todas direcciones y el aire se respira chamuscado, cargado de humo y un olor dulce que pone la piel de gallina. Hay un hombre rodando en el piso, encendido de pies a cabeza, y Sansa jamás había escuchado gritos como aquellos. Se pregunta si era así en Desembarco. Si era éste el terror que sentían los hombres en las puertas mientras el fuego se cerraba sobre ellos, verde desde el río, rojo desde el cielo. Si la sangre se les helaba más mientras más quemaba el aire. Cuando voltea la vista, Sandor Clegane respira con dificultad, la mirada inquieta, maniaca. Su piel se ve pálida bajo la luz anaranjada, los nudillos completamente blancos aferrándose al pomo de la espada que no levanta del suelo. _Está más asustado que yo_, comprende Sansa. Y la revelación se cierra alrededor de su garganta como un puño gigante, cortándole el aire.

Por un segundo, lo odia. Por darle esperanzas, por hacerla creer otra vez en mentiras, por no cumplir sus promesas de protegerla. Pero Sansa ha crecido y en el fondo sabe que las esperanzas se las ha creado ella misma. Recuerda (a lo lejos, como esas historias de caballeros y damas que cantaban los bardos en los salones de Invernalia) la historia de un niño y su cruel hermano, de un dolor terrible y una injusticia que se lleva por siempre en el rostro sin ser vengada. Y tal vez es la desesperación, pero siente de pronto que todas las historias pueden ser reivindicadas si ésta, sólo ésta, termina como debe.

Toca la mano del héroe más improbable que haya conocido e intenta transmitirle con la mirada eso que no sabe cómo explicar sin sonar como una niña. Y algo parece quebrarse en Sandor Clegane, que reacciona y la coge del brazo, vuelve a arrastrarla a través del caos. (Puede oír su respiración errática todo el tiempo y le coge el brazo con una fuerza que hace daño, pero no vuelve a detenerse.)

Sansa no está segura de para quién pelean los hombres que los interceptan en la puerta. No es que sea importante. No tienen amigos en esta batalla.

El Perro sigue siendo enorme y aterrador, pero no es lo mismo verlo pelear en la seguridad de la habitación que rodeado por el fuego. Sus reacciones son más lentas, está distraído, se apoya sin darse cuenta en la pierna mala y pierde el paso. El primer hombre es un chiquillo, se acerca demasiado y la fuerza de Sandor Clegane le abre el estómago de lado a lado en un solo movimiento. Los otros dos titubean antes de atacar de nuevo. Uno de ellos lleva armadura. Debe estarse cocinando en ese maldito calor y se nota en la torpeza de sus movimientos. Sandor lo empuja hacia atrás con cada golpe, concentrándose en el tercero, pero en una arremetida consigue golpearle la pierna mala y lo hace caer. El tercero aprovecha para clavar la espada.

_No._

No.

_No es así como termina._

Las historias son historias y los héroes no existen. Existen las intrigas y los intereses ocultos. Existe la verdad de los ganadores. Pero también, también existen los perros, leales y rabiosos, enseñando los dientes. No existen las damiselas rescatadas de la torre, comprende Sansa. Pero existe el fuego.

Se saca la capa por la cabeza, la enciende en las llamas cercanas y se la echa encima al hombre sin armadura, que suelta la espada y se retuerce desesperado. El Perro lo empuja (en un movimiento más bien instintivo), haciéndolo caer sobre su otro atacante. Mira a Sansa un segundo con ojos enormes, se levanta en un movimiento brusco, la coge del brazo y cruza la puerta.

A pocos metros, una sombra se separa del camino. Es un caballo negro y enorme, improbable y terrible como si lo hubiese enviado el mismo Desconocido. Sansa no se sorprende cuando Sandor coge las riendas y lo monta sin esfuerzo. Corren a través de la montaña hasta que el fuego deja de verse desde el camino, hasta que las espadas dejan de oírse en la distancia. Los hombres del valle no los están siguiendo, confundidos por su propia batalla, pero ambos han oído suficiente acerca de las Montañas de la Luna como para querer dejarlas atrás lo antes posible.

Las historias son historias y los finales felices no están garantizados. Sansa murmura plegarias aferrada a su salvador, mientras el viento el helado le golpea el rostro.

_Madre, protege a tus hijos._

Hace presión como puede sobre la herida. Una mano enorme cubre la suya por momentos, uniéndose al esfuerzo. Ninguno menciona la humedad creciente.

_Padre, danos justicia._

Han llegado hasta aquí. Han llegado hasta aquí desde los pasillos de la Torre de Maegor, desde el Septo de Baelor, desde las escalinatas del Trono de Hierro. Han llegado hasta aquí y no es justo… no sería justo que ahora…

_Guerrero, dale fuerzas para que pueda luchar otro día._

- ¿Qué tanto murmuras allá atrás?- gruñe Sandor Clegane con voz cansada.- Éste es el único dios que necesitamos,- agrega, dándole dos palmadas en el cuello al caballo.

El cielo ha empezado a mostrar los primeros indicios de azul cuando a Sandor se le escapan las riendas y se deja caer sobre la montura. Ese primer asomo de luz también permite que Sansa pueda ver por fin la extensión de la mancha de sangre que brota de la herida. Es demasiada sangre para seguir cabalgando. Han debido detenerse antes. (Las Montañas de la Luna los rodean. No pueden detenerse aún.)

Sansa toma las riendas y por un buen trecho el caballo no parece notar la diferencia, hasta que tropiezan con una rama y Sandor despierta.

- ¿Qué haces, pajarito? ¿Crees que puedes domar al Desconocido?- gruñe. Vuelve a coger las riendas y el caballo se detiene.- Solo un minuto,- advierte. Pero no desmonta.

Sansa es la primera en bajar. Luego ayuda a Sandor. Se recuestan en un árbol escondido del camino y respiran el aire helado del alba.

- Hay que curarte la herida,- dice Sansa.

Sandor se ríe.

- ¿Con qué?- pregunta. Tiene el costado empapado de sangre y el rostro pálido. Está temblando de pies a cabeza.

Sansa no tiene ni siquiera la capa blanca para cubrirlo del frío.

_No es así como termina._

- Voy a buscar agua.- Puede oír un murmullo a lo lejos, tal vez un río. Probablemente un río. Seguro que puede hacer algunas vendas con su falda interior.

Una mano enorme manchada de sangre la detiene antes de que pueda levantarse.

- Necesitamos agua... Tengo que limpiar la herida...

Con un tirón suave, Sandor Clegane la acerca a su cuerpo.

- Pero...

- Deja de trinar, pajarito.

Se quedan así un largo rato, Sandor respirando con dificultad, Sansa intentando protegerlo del frío con su pequeño cuerpo.

- Lo siento,- dice Sandor en un susurro que rompe el silencio como un ladrido. Sansa no pregunta a qué se refiere. (_Siento no haber podido salvarte_. _Siento haberte dejado sola en Desembarco. Siento dejarte sola ahora._) Prefiere no oírlo.

Algo viene de pronto a su mente, entre el murmullo lejano del río y el canto de las aves en la madrugada. No exactamente una promesa, no exactamente una deuda. Empieza a cantar casi sin darse cuenta.

_A través de las burlas, ella lo vio._

_A través del disfraz, lo vio._

Se le ocurre que la ha oído mil veces, pero nunca se había detenido a escuchar la historia de Florian y Jonquil. Es una historia imposible. Un cuento para niños.

_Escondidos en el bosque,_

_La dama y el bufón,_

_Son más de lo que otros pueden ver._

_Son una canción._

Pálido como la nieve, con todo el peso de la realidad en el rostro, Sandor Clegane la observa hasta la última nota. Luego se acerca con obvio esfuerzo y la besa en los labios.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Sansa no podía mirar de frente sus cicatrices. Ahora levanta una mano helada y las acaricia, graba en su memoria la textura irregular de sus labios para nunca olvidar cómo se siente besar a este hombre que es mucho más de lo que puede comprenderse a simple vista.

- Queda poco camino,- dice contra sus labios una voz tan leve que Sansa solo la reconoce por el fondo áspero (como el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies en el Bosque de Dioses del hogar que nunca volverá a ver).- Vete antes de que te encuentren.

_¿Es así como termina?_

Sansa se aprieta contra su cuerpo.

- Vete,- repite él.

- ¿Adónde?- susurra ella contra su cuello. Su familia está muerta, su hogar arrasado. Solo le queda Jon, y él le pertenece al Muro. Ninguno lo ha mencionado, pero éste es un rescate sin sentido. Sansa no tiene adónde ir. Ningún refugio fuera del cuerpo en el que se apoya. La primera lágrima cae. Luego la segunda. Sandor ha cerrado los ojos y ya no responde. Sansa apoya la cabeza en su pecho. No oye las pisadas hasta que no ve al caballero acercarse.

No se pregunta si es amigo o enemigo. Ninguno tiene amigos en esta guerra.

- Ayúdalo,- dice con la voz congestionada.- Llévame dónde quieras, pero por favor ayúdalo.

El caballero se quita el yelmo y Sansa frunce el seño entre las lágrimas. No es un caballero en absoluto. Es una mujer.

- ¿Lady Sansa?- pregunta.

Sansa duda antes de responder y la mujer avanza hasta arrodillarse frente a Sandor.

- ¡Hermano!- grita.- ¡Clegane está herido!

Ante la sorpresa de Sansa, un monje sale de entre los árboles y abre un paquete en el suelo apresuradamente. Sansa consigue reconocer algunos implementos. _Un monje sanador_, piensa. Es imposible. _Es imposible_. Esas cosas solo pasan en las historias.

- ¿Cuántas veces piensas morir, hermano?- susurra el monje mientras limpia la herida. Sandor gruñe en respuesta. A Sansa le fallan las piernas y cae sentada junto al árbol, incapaz de controlar las lágrimas que siguen cayendo.

- ¡Lady Sansa! ¿Estáis herida?

Niega con la cabeza.

_No es demasiado tarde._

No es demasiado tarde.

Es imposible.

Pero está pasando.

(Sandor recupera la conciencia en el camino y el color en la isla. Brienne jura que Jaime Lannister, de entre todas las personas, puede ayudarlos. Arya está viva del otro lado del Mar Angosto y solo por eso, Invernalia pasa a un segundo plano. Cuando Sandor se recupera lo suficiente, cogen un barco. De sus historias lejos de Poniente, solo saben los bardos. Pero Arya vive, y Bran vive, y Rickon vive, y cuando Invernalia es recuperada, Sansa tiene un hogar que compartir con un héroe imposible.

Y es así.

Es así como termina.)


End file.
